


Yuuki's view of epi 1

by CherryKip



Series: Yuuki on the side [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: One Shot, Victor spelled as Viktor, Yuuri has a twin named Yuuki, but I hope people enjoy this anyway, from msjasu's twin AU, it's not the best, kastudonbros AU, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryKip/pseuds/CherryKip
Summary: This is episode 1, written from how I remember the episode, from the point of view of Kastuki Yuuki Yuuri's younger twin brother, music composer and friend of Viktor Nikiforov.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msjasu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=msjasu).



> This story hasn't been spelled check well and I have no beta so it might seem sloppy. Also it's written with epi 1 in the back of my mind but I didn't rewatch to fact check so some things might not match up. 
> 
> This is from msjasu's Twin AU dubbed Katsudonbros. I hope ya'll enjoy it.

Yuuki had to hold back his laughter as he got home. The poodle that was waiting by the door was the same he had been seeing on his laptop screen for a couple of weeks now. He didn't actually think Viktor would come over but the proof was right there. “Hello Maccachin” he greeted the dog petting him as he took off his shoes. Knowing Viktor he'd pull out everything to wow his brother and knowing Yuuri he'd love it after he'd get over the shock. Yuuki ventured further into the house to see if he could find his friend before he got ready for however he was going to surprise Yuuri.

He found Viktor getting ready to go into one of the baths. “You're going to present yourself to him naked in our family onsen.” Yuuki's tone was deadpan even if he found the idea quite hilarious. Viktor turned to him grinning. “Why yes I think that will make the best impression on him don't you think” there was a twinkle in the Russian's eyes that spelled out nothing but mischief and Yuuki once again felt a mix of protectiveness for his twin but support for his friend. “I think so too, but not really the impression you want him to have of you” Not that Yuuki was going to stop him. As much as he wanted to protect his older brother meeting Viktor like this might be good for him. Viktor also looked more exited than Yuuki has seen him in over a year.

Viktor finished undressing and got into the spring sighing. Yuuki rolled his eyes at his friend cocking his hip to the right and setting his hand on it. “Listen, I know you want to make a great impression on him and you think he remembers the banquet but do not mention it to him. Seriously he was smashed and I don't think he can take you naked here in our onsen and being reminded of how out of hand he gotten at the banquet, promise me that Vitenka” Viktor was pouting but the look in his eyes said he was thinking about it. The Russian sighed and nodded “Okay I promise, but you do spoil the fun” his tone was serious at first but then started to sound whiny.

The youngest Katsuki thought he was going dizzy from rolling his eyes this much. He turned and went back to the main room to help Mari out and possibly see his older brother breeze past as he got home. He didn't have to wait long, only 2 hours, before he could hear Yuuri and Minako's voices which cut off as soon as the front door was opened and Yuuri was jumped by Maccachin. Yuuki listened from his spot in front of the tv back towards the bar though he half turned his body as he heard quick footsteps approach. Yuuri burst through the main room straight to the onsen to see if what their mother had said was true.

Yuuki wondered how loud his twin was going to scream once he found their surprise guest. His answer came quick and very loudly as his confused yell was heard throughout the whole onsen. This was going to be a great thing Yuuki was sure of it. Later after Viktor had eaten and was 'sleeping' on the floor the siblings plus Minako were talking about what would happen next. “It's so unreal he's here to be my coach, honestly I still think I'm dreaming” It made Yuuki smirk and Minako raise an eyebrow, both had the same though and said at the same time “So you dream about me” they looked at each other and laughed as Yuuri blushed protesting softly “No! Why did you two have to be together again. But you both know I've been dreaming about skating with Viktor or even to have him acknowledge me” his gaze was on the Russian eyes soft.

“So do it, god knows you've talked both of our ears off about it. Yuuko's too. He came here for you because you have talent” he loves his brother and wants to support him but his self doubt is going to stop him from taking this chance and Yuuki was having none of it. Viktor sneezed making everyone freeze up as he turned over. With narrowed eyes Yuuki kicked his friend's leg lightly not buying that the Russian was asleep though his Japanese wasn't that good that he would know what they were talking about.

Yuuri and Minako exchanged a view more words as Yuuki tried to 'wake' Viktor from his so called sleep. Viktor was kicking him back but eventually relented sitting up and cutting the conversation off once again as he rubbed his eye the robe he had on slipping off of his shoulder. Yes this was definitely going to be something life changing for everyone involved, and Yuuki couldn't wait to see how.


End file.
